How Things Change
by red-halo-angel
Summary: I suck at summaries but it's pretty much, Clark and Lois get caught in a compromising position and things start to change. CLOIS
1. Can I stay?

Title - How things change (I'll come with a better one, hopefully)  
Disclaimer - I own nothing no matter how much I want Tom Welling.  
Spoilers - None  
Couple - Clois  
This is my first try at any type of fic so plz be kind.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Martha Kent got up to go answer the door but was surprised to see Lois Lane standing in the door with suitcases in both hands.

"Hi Mrs. Kent. You said that if I ever needed a place to stay and was in Smallville I could stay here, but I'm probably imposing. So I can just go up to a hotel, there wasn't one to far away and.." Lois kept rambling like that until Martha eventually interrupted.

"Lois!" Martha said, loudly without yelling, to get Lois' attenion. "It's fine. You can stay up in Clark's room." Martha added as she moved to the side to let Lois in.

"Won't Smallville be upset with me invading his room again?" Lois asked as she walked in.

"No. Clark wont even be back til tomorrow morning."

Lois walked into the house, set her suitcases at the bottom of the stair case and turned around to talk to Martha. Martha began walking into the kitchen where Jonathan was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper.

"Hi Mr. Kent." Lois said announcing her presence to him.

"Oh hi Lois. How are you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm fine. How bout you?"

"Just fine" Was his reply before he went back to reading his newspaper.

"So Smallville's gone, huh? Where'd he go?" Lois asked as she turned around and rested her back on the counter.

"Oh he went up to visit his friend, Pete"

"I thought Pete moved away? That's what Chloe told me anyway. Is he back?"

"He did move away and no he's not back but he does live right outside of town"

"Oh Ok. Well I'm just gonna take my suitcases upstairs." Lois said as she started to walk over to them.

Martha walked around the counter and nudged Jonathan.

"Oh no Lois that's fine. Mr. Kent would be more than happy to take them up." Martha just stared at her husband as she said that.

"Yeah Lois I'll get them." Jonathan said in voice that clearly said he was doing it because Martha was making him. So he got up from his chair and went to grab the suitcases.

"No Thanks. I can get them Mr. Kent."

"Oh no, Lois. I got 'em." And with that Mr. Kent grabbed the bags and was already up the stairs before Lois could protest again.

"Hey Lois I'm gonna go up to bed now but feel free to get you somethin to eat, watch TV, do whatever." Martha told Lois as she began walking over to the stairs.

"Thanks Mrs Kent, but I think I'll be headin up right after I get a glass of water."

"Ok dear." and with that Martha was gone.

Lois grabbed herself a glass of water and leaned back against the sink, sipping her drink. She loved it being back at the Kent Farm. She's not quite sure when it became one of her favorite places to be but it did. She loved the Kents too, they were the parents she never really got to have. She finished her water and put the glass in the sink. Feeling exhausted, Lois walked upstairs and went into Clark's room to go to bed.

About two hours later Clark came home. He knew he wasn't supposed to be home until the next morning but Pete and his dad began fighting so Clark ran home as fast as he could. Clark was exhausted and so he didn't stop until he ran into his room tripping over what felt like a large box in the middle of his floor.

"What the heck was that?" Clark wondered aloud. _Oh well._ He thought. _I'll worry about it tomorrow._ And with that Clark laid down facing the wall, unknowingly falling asleep right next to an unsuspecting Lois Lane.

TBC. More Clois in the next chapter


	2. The Morning After

THE NEXT MORNING, WELL AFTERNOON

Lois was sure of two things when she went to bed that night. The first thing was that she had fallen asleep on edge of the bed, the second thing was that she had fallen asleep alone. So when she woke up she was very surprised to find that not only was she in the middle of the bed but also that she was all snuggled up to a certain farm boy. Not just snuggled up to him but legs entwined and her arms and head on his chest with his arms surrounding her.

_Not that this is a horrible way to wake up. _Lois smiled to herself as she noticed that all Clark seemed to sleep in was his boxers. _Wait did I just say that it wasn't horrible. _And as quickly as her smile appeared it was gone. She scrunched up her face at that last thought. _But damn! He does have a nice body!_ And as Lois admired Clark's chest she began drawing little circles on it as well. Finally admitting to herself that she had a slight, ok major, attraction to her favorite Farm Boy. After admitting that there was only one thing Lois was left to figure out. _How the hell did we wind up all cuddly?_

Clark slowly started to wake up as he noticed something or someone seemed to be touching him. It took him awhile to realize that none other than Lois Lane was resting on his chest drawing circles. He couldn't quite figure out why Lois was in here until he looked to the side of him. There on the floor was Lois' suitcase. _So that's what I ran into yesterday. Wait that means Lois was already here! How didn't I notice her? I guess I must have been really tired to not notice a beatiful woman in my bed. _Clark smiled at his last thought but then it hit him. _Did I just call Lois beautiful? _And as Clark thought about it for awhile he subconsciously started drawing circles on Lois' back, imitating what she was doing to him. After awhile of thinking Clark agreed that even though he and Lois didn't get along, he was still attracted to her.

Both knew each other were awake at that point but were both so comfortable neither wanted to move or even talk. Eventually Clark had to look at the clock so he was the first to break away. He turned his clock around so that he could see what time it was. Surprise got the better of him when in big digital numbers that clock read 1:30 P.

Lois' head shot up at his actions, immediately missing the contact. And noticing that his eyes were looking away, Lois followed the direction of his eyes to figure out what he was staring at. She followed his direction and her eyes stopped to see the big digital clock and 1:30 P on it. Lois didn't seem as in a trance about the time as Clark did, since she usually sleeps in while he on the other hand is usually up at the crack of dawn. _K, has Smallville never slept in before. I mean he seems way too occupied by the time. _

"CLARK, LOIS! COME DOWNSTAIRS TO GET SOME LUNCH." Martha yelled up at the two teenagers.

They both looked shocked as they stared at each other. _How did she know we were both up here? _They thought simultaneously.

The two scrambled to their feet. It was then Clark noticed Lois had just worn a t-shirt to bed. _What happened to her pajamas? _

_What is he staring at? _Lois asked as she noticed Clark. "Geez Smallville, take a picture would ya? The whole staring at me thing is my making uncomfortable."

"Huh? What?" Was Clark's only reply.

"Nevermind!"

And with that both she and Clark walked downstairs only to see Martha smiling at the two.

TBC


	3. We Can Explain

_What is my mom smiling at? Shouldn't she be angry? Maybe she doesn't know where I slept._ Clark thought optimistically.

Martha turned away from the teenagers still grinning from ear to ear walking back into the kitchen.

"So how did you two sleep?" She asked with a slight chuckle in her throat as the two followed her.

_She knows, shouldnt she be angry?_Clark still couldn't figure it out. If this was his dad, he would be red faced and screamin at the two.

_Well Mrs. Kent is in a good mood. Too good. God, Lois, you're being suspcious of Mrs. Kent. _Lois mentally smacked herself at her thoughts of Mrs. Kent being up to something. _She's one of the sweetest people you know. But then again . . . what is she so happy about?_

"So how did you two sleep?" She asked again, taking in both kid's deer caught in the headlights look and chuckling.

"Mom I can explain . . ." Clark began but was quickly interrupted by Lois.

"Nothing happened!" Lois said loudly. _Wait! Since when do I care? I'm the one that liked getting him into situations like this cause I like watching him get all squirmy around parents. Like the whole shower thing when we first met. Yeah that was funny!_

_Since when is Lois the first to deny anything. She's usually the one getting me into these situations. Like the whole shower thing when we first met. That was not funny! No matter what she says_

"I know." was Martha's only reply.

"Wait. What?" Clark asked incredulously.

"I know." She replied again. "I heard a loud thud coming from your room last night. I thought Lois might had gotten up to get a glass of water or something and tripped. I went in to check on her and saw you both sound asleep. It looked completely innocent since you were both on opposite sides of the bed, so I decided not to wake either of you up. But this morning didn't look too innocent, care to explain that." Martha knew nothing had happened, so she just smiled as the two teenagers began too look really uncomfortable and their faces turned bright red.

Clark and Lois looked quickly at each other before both deciding the floor was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"Umm mom s-s-seriously nothing h-h-h-happened." Clark stuttered.

In spite of herself, Lois smiled at Clark's embarrassment, fully aware it was mutual.

Then something hit Clark "Mom, where's dad?" Yeah it was a good way to change the topic but more than that, he knew that if his dad knew about this conversion he would not be taking it as well as his mother was.

"I sent him in to town to pick some stuff up. I figured he wouldn't take it well with coed sleeping arrangements."

_K so that didn't change the topic for long. _Clark thought.

_**Honk Honk Honk**_

"That's your dad. We're heading into metropolis today and probably won't be home til later. Clark will you hand me my camera? I need to get the film developed before going to the city."

Lois was happy to get back to normal conversation. She walked to the counter and sat down on one of the stools.

"Sure mom." Clark returned a couple minutes later with the camera. "Hey mom, I thought you still had some pictures left to take on that?" Clark asked as he sat down next to Lois.

"Oh. I did. But I got some excellent pictures this morning." Mrs. Kent just smiled as she walked out the door.

"What!" Clark and Lois yelled at the same time.

_Guess she's not as sweet as I thought._ Lois thought. "Umm, Smallville, you don't think she was serious, do you?"

Clark just stayed quiet and nodded.

"Crap!" Both teenagers just held their head in their hands, shaking their heads miserably.

TBC


	4. Is Everything Set?

LATER THAT DAY

Dinner was very uneventful that night. Clark and Lois just stayed quiet trying not to make eye contact with each other or Martha, who seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. Jonathan had no idea what was going but new Martha did and figured he would ask her later. Martha looked at Jonathan, and noticing his confused expression and just mouthed 'I'll explain later.'

Clark had just finished his dinner when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Clark said as he went to get the door.

Clark opened the door and was surprised to see Lana standing there.

"Hi Lana."

"Hi Clark, are you busy right now?" Lana asked.

"No, I was just finishing up dinner, would you like to come in?" Clark asked, motioning to the side to let her come in.

"Sure thanks." Lana walked in and over to the table. "Hi Mr. Kent, Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Hi Lana." Both parents said in unison.

"Oh, hi Lois." Lana said unimpressed with Lois' presence there.

"Hi Lana." Lois said equally unimpressed.

Lana turned away from Lois and looked at Clark, "So So there are going to be some local bands playing at the City Park in metropolis Friday, well tomorrow, and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go?" Lana just looked at Clark with a big hopeful expression.

_What! He can't go out with her! Wait why do I care? That's right I don't care! I'm not jealous! I can't be, I don't even like him!_ Lois started mentally fighting with herself. _It's kind of fitting anyways...the Pink Princess and the Plaid King. I really don't care. Yeah and maybe if I say it enough, I'll believe it_. Lois thought sadly.

"Umm sure Lana. I'd love to go." Clark said faking enthusiasm earning him a smile from Lana. _Why am I not looking forward to this? I mean I want to go, right? This is the love of my life asking me to go!_ Clark thought. _Maybe she isn't anymore_. Clark realized. _But it's definately not Lois, I don't even like her. Right, Keep tellin yourself that Kent!_

"Great! K, well that was all I came over here for so I guess I'll be going." Lana said.

_She came all the way over here for that! Has she never heard of a phone?_ Lois thought.

"Well bye Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent!" and as if she was only an after thought, "Bye Lois."

"Bye." Jonathan and Martha told her while Lois added a lot of enthusiasm to her good-bye.

And Clark being the gentleman that he was just added, "I'll walk you to your car."

And with that Clark and Lana were gone. Lois just walked up to the sink to wash her dish off and couldn't help but look outside right to where Clark and Lana were standing. _I'm not spying, just being curious._

Outside with Lana and Clark

"Clark I'm really glad you agreed to come with me."

"Sure, Lana. Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"Yeah. Well I got to go. Goodnight." And with that she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." And with that Lana got in her car and drove off.

Back inside

_Bitch_ Was all that ran through Lois' mind.

Inside Lana's Car

Lana was on her cell phone.

"Yeah Chloe. Everything went according to plan. Are you sure Mrs. Kent wanted us to do all this." Lana questioned.

"Yeah she was positive of it. When I asked her why all she could say was because a picture is worth a thousand words! Whatever that means!" Chloe responded.

"K. Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye"

TBC


	5. Forming A Plan

CHAPTER 5

Here's Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

Clark was getting ready to go with Lana while Lois was just sitting in her, well Clark's, room.

_**RING RING RING**_

"Hello." Lois answered.

"Hey Lo, what you up to today?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"Not much! What about you?"

"Well there is this concert type of thing today at the City Park and I was wondering if you wanted to go." Chloe asked.

"I'd love to go!" Lois shouted with way more enthusiasm than necessary. _'This has nothing to do with Clark or Lana' _Lois repeated to herself. _'I just want to spend time with my favorite cousin.' _But in the back of Lois' mind she kept hearing a voice say things like "Yeah Right!" "Keep telling yourself that!" and her personal favorite "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt!"

"Woah cuz, calm down! What are you so excited about? It's just some local bands playing nothing real special." Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Oh. I'm just really excited to spend some time with my favorite cousin." Lois said as though she was partly convincing herself as well as Chloe.

"Ok, Lois. If you say so." Chloe said unconvinced but decided to let it drop. _'Yeah I'm sure that's the reason you want to go Lo. And it has absolutely nothing to do with Clark Kent and his "date" with Lana. Ya know maybe Mrs. Kent isn't too far off on setting these two up.'_

CHLOE'S FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY

Chloe was sitting at a table in the Talon drinking her cappacino as she waited for Lana to get off work. Mrs. Kent walked in and went right over to Chloe.

"Hi Chloe"

"Oh hi Mrs. Kent. Umm if you're looking for Clark he's not here."

"No Chloe I came her to see you. I kind of have a favor to ask of you." Martha asked as her grin went a mile wide.

"Ok, what can I do for you." Chloe asked with an uncertain but curious look. _'What is she up to?' _Chloe wondered

"Have you ever noticed how Clark and Lois bickering is more like flirting rather than actually fighting."

"Yeah who hasn't" Chloe chuckled and so did Martha.

"Well that's kind of what the favor has to deal with. See I've noticed one thing with my son and that's that he seems happier and more comfortable around Lois, and we both know that Clark has a hard time being himself around people since there's a part of him he has to hide."

**a/n: The Kent's know Chloe knows about Clark and Chloe knows everything.**

Chloe nodded. "Yeah but I'm still not getting where I come in."

"I getting to it." Martha stated. "Well when I was Lois' age, I acted a lot like her: stubborn, sarcastic, down right obnoxious sometimes, and if you ask Mr. Kent, I can still act that way. Either way, Lois and Clark remind me a lot of when me and Mr. Kent met. We fought all the time but secretly really liked each other. It wasn't until this one girl asked Mr. Kent out that I realized I liked him. I really thought I had lost him after they started dating, but they were only together two months. It seemed like the day they broke up I told Jonathan everything because I didn't want to waste any more time. Well then he told me that I was the reason they broke up. Well Clark and Jonathan are a lot alike. Neither are willing to make the first move, that's why they need woman like me and Lois in there lives." Hearing Martha say that last sentence made Chloe laugh.

"OK. So what are you saying. That we should just tell them they are being stupid and should admit they like each other." Chloe said with a slight giggle.

"No. We both know they would deny it with all their might and would most likely stay apart just to prove us wrong." Chloe just nodded. "What I am saying is that, if we want them to quit with the we hate each other act, we're gonna have to play dirty."

Chloe became very intrigued by this last thought. "So what's the plan?" Chloe asked with a mischevious smile.

"Well I need you to tell Lana to ask Clark out. I here there is a concert up at the City Park tomorrow. Tell her to ask him there. And then I need you to get Lois up there also."

"Ok, but what is that going to do?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"From exprerience, I can honestly say that you don't usually know what you want til you can't have it. And when you know you want it, you'll jump at the first chance to get it."

"Ok, but why me and Lana?"

"Because despite what my son says he's over her and I trust you guys." Martha said as she began to leave but Chloe stopped her.

"Umm. Mrs Kent? What makes you so sure this is what they want?"

"Let's just say a picture says a thousand words." Martha just smiled and walked out. Leaving a very confused Chloe behind.

Lana walked up behind Chloe.

"Hey Chloe. I'm off. What were you and Mrs. Kent talking about?"

"Let's just say you and me need to talk." Was Chloe's only reply.

BACK TO CURRENT TIME. CHLOE AND LOIS ON THE PHONE.

"Hello Chloe!"

"What? Huh? Oh sorry Lois?"

"Where did you go?"

"Just got lost in thought I guess." Chloe tried to explain.

"Thinking about what."

"It's nothing. Ummm, so do you want me to come pick you up?"

_'Clark is going to leave about 4:30 so I should probably leave after they go.'_ "How does 5 sound, Chlo?"

"Great I'll see ya then, bye." and Lois was left with nothing but dial tone.


	6. What Now?

K here's chapter 6. Thank you guys for your reviews. I hope I don't disappoint!

AT THE KENT'S HOUSE

"Come on Lois! Let's go! Chloe screamed from the bottom of the Kent's staircase.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lois said as she came running down the stairs.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

"I had to find something wear." Lois explained.

"Lo, it's only me. You don't have to try on 20 different outfits to impress me. But then again maybe there's somebody else your trying to impress." Chloe smirked.

"Like who? I wouldn't even know anybody there to impress."

"You know Clark." Chloe stated

"Whatever Chloe." Lois ended the conversation. "So are we going or not."

"After you, cuz."

And with that Lois led them out the door and to the car.

AT THE PARK

Lois and Chloe pulled into the parking spot next to Lana's car. As Chloe swung open her door, she hit right into the back of some guy.

"Hey watch it . . ." He started to yell but suddenly stopped. "Chloe?"

"Pete!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Clark told me that he and Lana were going to this concert thing and told me to meet them up here." Pete told her but then asked. "So what's the deal with Clark and Lana this time? Are they together or just friends or have they come up with a whole new category to describe their complicated relationship."

Chloe just laughed at first but then answered, "Ya know what I'm not really sure. I think Lana might want Clark back and well you know Clark, always willing to give Lana everything she wants." _'I wonder how Lois will take that. I'm not trying to hurt her, but if Mrs. Kent is right, I think what I just said might have stung a little.'_

Pete laughed a little at Chloe's comment while Lois just made a 'hmph' noise and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Pete this is my cousin Lois. Lois this is Pete."

"So this is the infamous Lois. Clark has told me all about you . . . but don't worry I only believed half of it." Pete smiled at Lois. Lois laughed.

"So Smallville's been talkin about me, huh? What horror stories has he told you?" Lois asked jokingly.

"Actually in all honestly, he hasn't said anything horrible. He mainly talks about how you have made it your mission in life to annoy him every chance you get and that since you've been living with him, he's forgotten what a hot shower was like."

Lois laughed. Chloe and Pete soon chimed in.

"What's so funny?" Bart asked, announcing himself to the group.

"Nothing. Oh Bart this is Lois. Lois this is Bart." Pete introduced them to each other.

"Lois? As in Clark's Lois?" Bart asked.

Lois just stared at Bart disbelievingly. _'Hmm. I guess Smallville has been talking about me. I don't know if I should be worried or flattered'_

"Yep. That's the one!" Pete chuckled as he answered Bart. Chloe just laughed.

"He so have you found Lana or Clark, yet?" Bart asked, changing the subject.

"Nope haven't seen 'em . . . Wait." Pete paused. " Is that them over there dancing?" Pete asked pointing.

All four looked to where Pete was pointing and sure enough there was Clark and Lana dancing to some local band's version of Aqua's _In the Heat of The Night._

Clark and Lana were smiling and laughing as they tried to do the salsa. They eventually gave up and just started doing their own version of the salsa, which wasn't half bad.

"CLARK! LANA!" Pete yelled to get their attention. Turns out it worked to because Clark and Lana quit dancing and looked at Pete.

Clark and Lana began walking towards the other four.

"Hey you two." Chloe smiled at her friends. "Umm Clark, you don't mind if I borrow Lana for a sec, do you?"

"Naw I don't mind." And with that Chloe and Lana walked off to talk.

CHLOE AND LANA

"K, So we got them here. Did Mrs. Kent say what we were supposed to do after that.?" Lana asked.

"Well, I talked to her for a minute while I waited for Lois. She said that since she couldn't be there, cause she has to work, that we would kind of have to wing it."

"Well that helps." Lana said sacastically.

"It can't be that hard to think of something, can it?"

Lana and Chloe just sat there for awhile thinking. Both coming up with ideas that they quickly said no to.

"I got it!" Chloe finally said and turned to Lana. "K, here's what you have to do."

Chloe whispered the plan into Lana's ear. Lana just smiled evilly as the two conspired against Lois and Clark.

TBC


	7. The Next One Will Be Perfect

Chloe and Lana walked back over to the other four.

"So, what were you two talking about for so long?" Lois asked.

"Being a little nosy there aren't ya, Lo?" Chloe smiled.

"What can I say, cuz? I guess the nosy reporter gene must run in our blood." Lois smiled back and everyone laughed.

"Hey Clark. Come on let's dance." Lana said, making Lois' smile fade.

"OK."

Lana and Clark left the other four behind to go dance.

"K, let's see there are three girls and three guys but only two of us are dancing." Chloe started and then smiled at Bart. "Come on Bart. You're my date for the evening." Chloe grabbed Bart's hand and dragged him over to where Lana and Clark were.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Pete." Lois smiled at him.

"Should I be scared?" Pete asked jokingly.

"A little." Lois said seriously but still smiling as she dragged Pete over to the other four.

All six danced for what seemed like forever. They danced through a lot of bands that would play some remakes but still sing their own. They had listened to bands play Greenday, Wheezer, Aerosmith, the Beatles, pretty much every band you could think of.

Right now they were dancing to a band that had been playing mostly Everclear. By the time they got done playing, everybody was tired and decided to sit through the next band.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some water bottles. Who wants?" Pete asked, getting a raised hand from everyone.

"Here, Pete. I'll help." Bart offered. They both left to get the drinks.

"Hey, Lana. I need to ask you something." And off of Lois' and Clark's looks that said 'well keep going', Chloe added, "personal."

"Oh OK." Lana and Chloe left, leaving Clark and Lois by themselves.

Clark and Lois just stood there for a minute in an uncomfortable silence.

"So." Clark was the first to speak.

"Yeah so." Lois replied.

"You and Pete seem to be having a good time." Clark said trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah. He's great! What about you and Lana, you guys look like your having fun." Lois said, having a harder time holding her jealousy back.

"Yeah we are." Was that last thing Clark said before falling back into an awkward silence.

CHLOE AND LANA

"Lana, what is taking so long." Chloe asked impatiently.

"Well, it's hard to follow through with the plan when all that has played so far is punk and rock." Lana explained.

"Fine, let me go up to the guy in charge of all of this and see who is coming up next." Chloe left and went to go talk to the announcer. After about five minutes she walked back to Lana, smiling.

"What did you find out?"

"The next person to go up and sing will be perfect." Chloe announced making Lana smile.


	8. Criminal

Side note I spelled Weezer wrong last chapter, sorry

"Where did you guys go?" Pete questioned Lana and Chloe as they began to walk back.

"Just had to ask Lana somethin." Chloe explained. "Hey Pete, can you come with me to grab something out of the car?"

"Yeah sure." Pete replied.

OUT BY CHLOE'S CAR

"Hey Pete, me and Lana are working on a little . . .ummm . . . project. I guess you could say." Chloe explained. "And I was wondering if you could help us out?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do."

And Chloe began explaining Mrs. Kent's plan and the part she and Lana had to come up with on their own.

BACK TO THE PARK

Pete and Chloe reappeared, with Pete grinning like a fool.

"Ummm . . . Chloe? Weren't you gonna get something from the car?" Lois asked.

"Oh . . . ummm . . . right. I must've left it at home." Chloe tried to explain but Lois still looked at her suspiciously.

**Announcer: And introducing our final singer for tonight, please welcome Sami Jones.**

"Hey everybody. K if you don't like Fiona Apple or Alanis Morisette, you might as well leave now." Sami said in a warning and demanding kind of way.

Only a couple people left and then the beginning to Criminal began.

"Come on farm boy. Let's dance." Lana said as she began to pull him away with a seductive smile.

"Excuse me! Only I can call him Farm Boy." Lois said, but only she and Chloe heard it.

"Gettin a little too protective there, aren't ya Lois." Chloe asked smiling, earning her a glare from Lois

_**I've been a bad bad girl.**_

_**I've been careless with a delicate man.**_

_**And it's a sad sad world,**_

_**When a girl will break a boy just because she can.**_

Lois glared as Lana danced agressively seductive next to Clark. _'What a tramp' _Lois thought jealously.

_**Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need**_

Clark and Lana were dancing. Lana seemed to be having a great time but all Clark could think was '_I'm dancing with Lana, the love of my life. So why does this feel so wrong._

**Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin**

Chloe and Pete just stared at the two. In fact, because of Lana's dancing, it seemed like the entire crowd had focused their attention on them. Lana didn't seemed to mind but Clark did, especially when he looked at Lois. _'Why does she look so upset'_

**What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever**

**Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come knew of love**

Lana grinded her back into Clark front. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers' backwardsly around his neck.

_**Oh help me but don't tell me  
To deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
Bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin**_

_**What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love**_

Lois looked at the two and felt she might throw up. _'Why don't they just get a room_

Pete looked over to Lois and went up to her, "Hey Lois you wanna dance?"

"Sure!" Was all Lois could say before pulling Pete on to the dance floor. Pulling so hard, Pete thought his arm might rip off.

As they reached the floor Lois began imitating Lana's movement with Pete.

_**Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know**_

_**What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love**_

Clark and Lana were standing so that they were facing Lois and Pete and vice versa.

Clark looked up and saw Lois and Pete dancing. Clark's jealousy rose as he glared at the two.

Lois could feel Clark's eyes on her and looked up. Their eyes locked and they stayed locked.

It was like all of a sudden Pete and Lana were gone and they were dancing with each other.

_**What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against**_

_**Because he's all I ever knew of love**_

And as the song ended so did their trance.

Both pairs went back to Chloe and Bart.

'Well you all looked like you were having fun." Chloe said with a smirk.

TBC. K this chapter has a lot of Clana in it but with good purpose. oh and i said 7 and 8 would speed up the clois but it will really be 9 and 10. thanks everybody.


	9. Head Over Feet

The Song for this one is - http/ last one was http/ last singer sang some more songs, mostly all by Alanis Morisette and Fiona Apple, but still sang some of her own.

"Hey everybody," Sami announced over the mic. "This'll be my last song for tonight.So everybody grab somebody and dance."

"Hey Clark would you mind if I steal Lana for this dance." Pete asked as Chloe and Bart went off to dance. Head Over Feet began to play,

"No it's ok." Clark said and Pete and Lana went to dance. Clark looked over at Lois. "Guess that leaves us then." He pointed out.

_**I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it**_

"Guess so." She agreed.

_**You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was**_

"Come on Lois." He said as he pulled her over to where everybody was dancing.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

Lois couldn't help but think about how true the song was. And as she and Clark danced they both subconsciously moved closer to one another until Lois was resting her cheek on his chest.

_**Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service**_

Pete over at the two, "I can't believe it. Look Lana." Lana looked over and smiled.

Lana turned to Chloe, ''Psst, look." Lana pointed the two out to Chloe.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault **_

"Mrs. Kent will be so proud that our last minute scheming worked. And we of course couldn't have gone through with it if it wasn't for Pete stealing Clark's "date." " Chloe air quoted the last part.

"It was my pleasure." Pete looked down at Lana making her blush.

"Umm . . . excuse me. I'm kinda lost here." Bart said, making everyone laugh.

_**You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience **_

_**You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long**_

Lois looked over at the other four and saw Lana and Pete dancing. "Looks like you've lost your danicng partner." She told Clark.

Clark looked over and smiled. Bending down to Lois' ear he told her, "maybe it's time to change partners."

Lois just smiled as they continued to dance.

_**I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now **_

Lois looked up and locked eyes with Clark, who was already looking down at her. They held each other's gaze for a while before Clark began to bend down and Lois went up.

_**You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault**_

Their lips were about to brush up against one another when someone started to wolf howl at the two. Then a few others started to chime in with "Go Clark!", "Woohoo!", and the funniest "It's about time."

The two suddenly became very aware that the music had stopped and everybody seemed focused on them. The two backed off one another, embarrassed but both regretting there first kiss was interrupted before there was even a kiss.

TBC


	10. Testing A Theory

Lois and Clark came back to the other four, both with heads hanging down in embarrassment.

Chloe just smirked, "So what have you two been up to."

"Shut up Chloe." was all Lois could say. She didn't mean to be rude to Chloe but at this point Lois was frustrated because she wanted to kiss Clark but was interrupted and even more frustrated with all the people still talking about them like they weren't even there.

_'He wanted to kiss me back, I could tell. Can I just say how much I hate immature morons who gawk and make remarks about things that aren't even any of their business.'_ Lois ranted in her head.

_'We were so close. Not even a millimeter apart and then some moron had to ruin that. I wonder if my parents would care if I used my powers on him. That was stupid. Of course they would, but then I could just explain it was for a good reason.'_ Clark was getting more and more irritated as he kept thinking about everything that had just happened, and more and more frustrated about what almost happened.

"Lois you're goanna have to get a ride from Clark" Chloe shouted to her cousin's retreating figure.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned around. "What, why?" She asked. In a tone that clearly said she was shocked and not really wanting to go with Clark. Not that she would have minded at any other time but right now she was way to nervous to be alone with him.

"You and Clark live together." Chloe said looking like she almost wanted to add 'duh!' to her answer.

"Oh Ok but what about Lana." Lois asked as she was really thinking…._'She better not come with us!_

"I'm getting a ride with Chloe.'' She answered cheerily then added. "Well we're goanna walk Pete and Bart to their car. We'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that they left, once again leaving Lois and Clark by themselves.

AT PETE AND BART'S CAR

"Did you see that?" Lana kept repeating once they got out of Lois' and Clark's ear shot.

"Yeah Lana we saw it." Chloe face went from happy to angry as she added, "Man I'm goanna kill the idiot that ruined everything."

"Well I'm glad somebody finally let me in." Bart added sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry man." Pete started and proceeded to fill Bart in.

"Wait Mrs. Kent came up with all of this? She is probably the coolest mom ever."

"Umm . . . Chloe does Mr. Kent now about any of this?'' Pete wondered.

"I'm not sure but just in case let's not say anything to him."

WITH LOIS AND CLARK

The ride home was relatively quiet, in fact it was dead silent. They pulled in and began to walk up to the door. Lois was about to turn the door knob when Clark pulled her back.

"Lois. We need to talk."

"About what?" Lois played dumb.

"You know what." Clark said sternly.

"Fine you wanna talk. Let's do a recap then. Lana came over, asked you on a date and surprise you said yes . . ." Lois started.

"Lois." Clark tried to interrupt but failed.

"Chloe asked me to go and I went. We ran into Pete and Bart. You and Lana did your get a room dance . . ."

"Lois ……... "Clark tried again and once again failed.

''Then you and I danced. We danced through the whole song and it created a really romantic atmosphere and that was the only reason we almost . . ." And before she could finish her sentence, Clark leaned in and kissed her, hard.

When both pulled back, Lois let out a breathless, "kissed." to finish her sentence. They just stared at each other for what felt like forever until Lois spoke.

"Umm Smallville, what was that?" Lois tried to sound annoyed but it came out as anything but.

"I believe they call it a kiss, Lois." Clark grinned at her.

Lois just rolled her eyes, "smart $$, what I mean was what gave you the right to do it."

"Testing out a theory."

"Excuse me?" Lois asked in an offended tone.

"I wanted to see if it would make you shut up." Clark smiled. "Turns out," he bent down by her ear making Lois' legs turn to jelly, "It works"

When she saw how cocky his grin was, she crossed her arms and glared. "Well of course it would, you try talking with someone's tongue down your throat, it's hard. That's the only reason why I shut up. Has nothing to do with you and in fact that was the worst kiss ever." Lois tried to sound confident but sounded more like a nervous school girl talking to her crush. _'which isn't to different of a situation.' _Lois added in her head.

"Oh really?" Clark smirked.

"Yeah, really." Lois added finally finding her confidence.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make this one count."

"What . . ." was all Lois could get out before Clark's lips came down crashing on hers. At first Lois resisted but Clark was persistent, so she gave in. They got so wrapped up in each other, neither heard or saw Chloe's car, Chloe's Polaroid camera, or any of the camera flashes that followed.

TBC.


	11. Let's Talk

As Chloe was leaving the driveway she called Martha, "Mrs. Kent, you have to look outside!"

"What is it?" Martha asked curiously.

"Just look outside." And with that Chloe hung up.

Martha looked outside and smiled. Jonathan came downstairs and noticed her staring out the window.

"What is it, Martha." Jonathan asked as he looked out the window.

Upon noticing his son and Lois in a passionate embrace, all Jonathan could say was, "This can't be good."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked curiously but with a slight tone of anger added.

"They live under the same roof, things like that," Jonathan pointed out at the two, "could lead to other things." he explained.

"Don't you trust them?"

"I do trust them, I just don't trust their hormones." Jonathan explained.

"Trust me, they wouldn't do anything." Martha tried to comfort him, "I completely trust them. especially after I saw . . ." Martha got a nervous look on her face and shut up before she could finish her sentence.

"Saw what?" Jonathan asked in a tone that said 'You are so busted and I am madder than hell you didn't tell me something'.

Martha thought for a minute as to how to answer him then smiled and simply replied, "I saw our son happy."

"What?" Jonathan asked confused. That was obviously not the answer he was expecting.

"K, I'm gonna show you something but only if you promise not to get mad."

"Ok." He reluctanly agreed. Martha ran and got here pictures and showed Jonathan the pictures she had taken of Clark and Lois.

"They love each other. You can see that whenever they are with each other and more than ever in these pictures. If I looked at these pictures and only saw two lust filled teenagers then I'd be worried." Martha explained with a smile.

"Even if you aren't worried, I still kind of am.'' Jonathan said with obvious concern in his voice.

"Well. We'll talk to them tomorrow. Right now let's just go to bed." Martha said as she kissed Jonathan.

"OK." Both walked up to bed.

OUTSIDE

Clark and Lois continued to kiss until both almost passed out from lack of air. Both pulled away breathlessly.

"Umm . . . Clark? I really think we should talk now." Lois said kind of dazed.

"Yeah." was the only thing Clark could get out.

"Well do you wanna talk her or what?" Lois said smirking at his dazed look. Knowing she was feeling the same way.

"What . . . huh . . . oh umm yeah. Let's go to the loft." Clark stuttered as he tried to form a sentence. So they both walked over to the loft and sat down on the couch. They sat like that in awkward silence for a while.

"So." Lois was the first to speak.

"Yeah so."

Lois was starting to get really annoyed with his silence and finally asked. "What came over you tonight, well more like fifteen minutes ago?"

"What do you mean." Now it was Clark's turn to play dumb.

"You know what I mean. What came over you? You're usually the shy farm boy but just then you were . . . ummm . . . confident. Like you knew what you wanted and you just went for it. I don't know. You just all of a sudden had this attitude about you." Lois tried to explain, hoping it came out right.

"Oh. You did." Clark said honestly.

"What?" Lois asked, not exactly getting it.

"You. You're what came over me. You bring out a side of me that makes me more confident. You make me go for what I want and I'm starting to realize that YOU are what I want." Clark said. Lois listened and turned a bright shade of red at his last comment. "Hmmm." Clark said as he looked at her.

"What?" Lois asked becoming self conscious.

"Red's a good color on you." Lois slugged him on the arm but couldn't help turn a darker shade of red.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Farm Boy." Clark just smiled at her. Lois began yawning.

"Tired?" Clark asked in a concerned voice.

"Well it's kind of been a trying day." Lois replied with a little attitude.

"Well let me take you inside then." Clark began to get up but was pulled back down.

"No."

"No?" Clark repeated, unsure.

"No, let's stay here tonight. Please." Lois asked. Clark knew he would give in eventually and decided he was too tired to fight.

Clark laid down on the couch and Lois scooted next to him, imitating their position from the other morning. Both fell asleep easily.

The next morning rolled around and the two began to stir as the sunlight came into the loft. This time both woke up smiling and looking at each other. _'It's alot better to wake up like this when it isn't so awkward'_ Both thought simultaneously.

They seemed to stay like that for hours. That was until it hit them that Clark's parents would be getting up and wondering where the two were. Unfortunately their though came a moment to late.

"CLARK! LOIS! GET DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK!" This wasn't like that last time they got called down after getting caught. The first time it was calm and Mrs. Kent called them. This time it was Mr. Kent and he was down right pissed off.

TBC.


	12. The Bulletin

Clark and Lois walked timidly into the house, only to find Jonathan glaring at the two.

"Care to explain?" Jonathan replied angrily.

''Umm . . . Mr. Kent . . . " Lois began.

"We can . . . umm . . . explain." Clark finished for her.

"Well I'm waiting." Jonathan stamped his foot.

"Jonathan, calm down!" Martha yelled at her husband but then turned to the kids and asked calmly, "What happened last night?"

"Honestly, we just went up to talk and fell asleep." Not necessarily lying but leaving out the part where Clark told her they needed to go inside but she asked him to stay out there.

Clark looked at her and silently thanked her for leaving the last part out.

"So nothing happened, right?" Martha asked.

"No, just sleep." Clark said finally finding his voice. Martha smiled, knowing that was all that happened in the loft but not all that happened last night.

"Fine." Jonathan said calming down. "But if this ever happens again, your mom will not be able to help you." Jonathan said looking over to Clark.

Clark and Lois nodded. Both knowing that eventually they would be having this same conversation.

"Oh Clark, Lois." Martha said. "Chloe told me to tell you guys to come down to the talon today."

"Did she say why?" Lois asked.

"Nope. All she said was that she had something to show you guys."

"Oh OK." Lois added and then smiled evilly at Clark "I get the shower first." And with that she ran up the stairs.

"There's go my hot shower." Was all Clark said, making both his parents smile as they went about doing whatever they needed to do.

AT THE TALON

Clark and Lois walked in talking.

"Well I thought your dad would have taken that a lot worse."

"Me too. It was like he was almost prepared for it." Clark began thinking about what that could have meant.

Clark's thoughts were broken by hearing one of the football players yelling, "Way to go Clark!" and another one high fiving him as he passed by.

"Did I miss something?" Lois asked obviously confused by what just happened. That was until a girl from school came up to her.

"Oh my god. Lois you are so lucky." She stated giddily and another girl told her,with equal enthusiasm, "You guys are so perfect for each other."

"I think we both missed something." Clark concluded. They both walked up to Lana, who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Clark! Hey Lois!" Lana shouted at the two.

"Hey!" Clark answered cheerfully while Lois just let a low "Hello." since she was still not very fond of Lana.

Lana and Clark both noticed how Lois said hello. Clark glared at her as she looked up innocently, while Lana just smiled. She knew right now Lois really didn't like her, but once she found out everything, she hoped it would change her mind.

Clark looked back at Lana, "Hey can you tell us what's up with everybody?"

"Oh, it must be what Chloe posted up on the bulletin." Lana added with a mischevious smile. "Why don't you guys go over and check it out."

And with that Clark and Lois went over to the bulletin board. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what Chloe had posted.

TBC


	13. Something To Talk About

Both stared at the board with mouths wide open.

"You two trying to catch flies?" Chloe asked as she walked up behind them.

"But how and huh?" Was all either could come up with.

"Oh my little display. You guys like it?" Chloe smirked. "I thought they were great pictures." She said, admiring her polaroids. Lois glared at her cousin.

"How did you get these?" Clark asked curiously.

"Followed you home. I thought for sure the flashes would catch your attention, but turns out nothing did." Chloe smirked again.

Clark just let it sink in, not saying anything. Lois on the other hand, was getting angry.

Chloe noticed Lois' look and walked away before she could do anything.

"What are we gonna do Clark? I mean by now everyone has seen these." Lois looked up at him worriedly.

In the background a song started to play. http/ just grinned. "I've got an idea." And with that he pulled her to the middle of Talon. "Dance with me."

_**People are talkin, talking 'bout people **_

_**I hear them whisper, you won't believe it **_

_**They think we're lovers kept under covers **_

_**I just ignore it, but they keep saying**_

"Clark what are you doing?"

"They want something to talk about, let's give it to them."

_**We laugh just a little too loud **_

_**We stand just a little too close **_

_**We stare just a little too long **_

_**Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'**_

Lois finally saw what he was doing. And so they began dancing. Clark would twirl her back and fourth and everytime she came back, her smile seemed to get bigger.

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

_**Let's give them something to talk about**_

_**How about love?**_

They had started this just to make a point to everyone that was there. But at some point, they had forgotten about everyone else and the dance had become about them.

_**I feel so foolish, I never noticed **_

_**You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me? **_

_**It took a rumor to make me wonder **_

_**Now I'm convinced I'm going under **_

_**Thinking 'bout you every day **_

_**Dreaming 'bout you every night **_

_**Hoping that you feel the same way **_

_**Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'**_

And this time, when their dance ended and they went up for kiss, nobody interrupted.

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

_**Let's give them something to talk about **_

_**How about love, love, love, love?**_

The song was officially over but the two never noticed. That was until everybody started clapping.

Clark and Lois both looked around embarrassed.

"Why do we always seem to have an audience when we do that?" Lois asked, smiling but still embarrassed.

"Your cousin." Was his only reply.

Chloe was standing behind them and had heard what Clark said. "Actually Clark. All this . . " She said pointing at them. "would be your mom's doing." She finished.

"My mom?" "Mrs. Kent?" Clark and Lois questioned at the same time but only recieved a smile from Chloe as a response.

TBC


	14. Lois and Clark Find Out

a/n: Thank you everybody for all your comments. I'm glad you guys like it. Sorry I'm a little slow posting it but I have to rewrite everything for fanfiction because every where else I have to put code in while with fanfiction I don't.

"Ummm . . Chloe? What does my mom have to do with this?" Clark asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

"She set it all up." Chloe said with a smile.

"What do you mean set it all up?" Lois asked curiously.

"Well she was responsible for our date." Lana said as she came up behind Clark and Lois.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Well, Clark I really like you," Lana started and off Lois' glare decided she need to quickly finish that. "As a friend, though."

"Just as a friend?" Clark asked to make sure he was getting it right._ ' I only want Lana as a friend, anyways. So this is good.'_ Clark smiled to himself.

"Do you want her as more." Lois asked, irritated by his question and thinking he asked for a different reason._ 'K, he better answer this correctly or else he is gonna regret it.'_ Lois glared at Clark making his smile disappear.

"N. n . .no. Lois, I just m . . .meant . . ." Clark started _'Man, why is she making this so hard.'_ "I just was making sure." Clark finally finished.

_'Good boy'_ Lois thought and smiled back at him. Then she turned back to Lana, "So what was with the date and the . . .dancing." Lois added with a disguested tone as she remembered their 'get a room' dance, as she once put it.

"Yeah, the dancing. I can't exactly see my mom putting that into the plan."

"Well she didn't." Lana flatly said. "That was me and Chloe."

"Ok, so what was up with the dance then?" Lois asked, irritation returning to her voice.

"Why don't we start from the beginning." Chloe said and began filling them in on the conversation that she and Mrs. Kent had. When she brought up the part about there bickering being more like flirting, Clark and Lois looked over at each other blushing. Chloe finished her story and then Lana jumped in.

"So when I got off, I went to talk to Chloe. Chloe filled me in and so we both worked our magic and got you two there." Lana smiled.

"Ok, but your still not explaining the dancing." Lois brought it to their attention.

"Oh right. See Mrs. Kent didn't really tell us what to do once we got there, so we were kind of winging it." Chloe started.

"Yeah that's why we kept disappearing, we had to talk about it but couldn't do that with you guys so close."

"So we started thinking about what to do after that and then it hit me." Chloe looked like a light bulb had just turned on above her head. "Jealousy."

"What?" Both asked confused.

"Well, Chloe told me to do some 'sexy dance' with Clark." Lana said. Lois rolled her eyes. "She said it would get you all worked up, well if you liked him it would." Lana said looking at Lois. Lois began blushing as she realized how true that was. Clark just smiled at her, making her glare at him.

"Yeah but we weren't anticipating you going out and dancing too." Chloe added with a smile. ''Turns out it worked out better that way though, I mean when I looked over at Clark his eyes were practically glowing green." This time it was Clark's turn to blush as Lois just smiled at him.

Lana and Chloe told them the rest of the story. All four stayed and talk a little longer before Lois and Clark decided they need to go home and possibly talk with Martha.

As they were about to walk out Clark turned around, "Hey Chloe did my mom ever tell you what she meant by a picture says a thousand words?"

"No, I'm still waiting for her to. But you know you could always tell me." Chloe asked with a smile.

"Maybe someday." Lois added with a smile before they both walked out.

TBC. The story is almost to it's end. Only a few more chapters.


	15. Let's Really Talk

As they walked up to the door, Clark pulled Lois back.

"We need to talk." Clark said in a demanding but soft voice. Lois just nodded and they walked up to the loft.

"What is this?" Clark asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked unsure of what he meant.

"I mean what are we to each other? We haven't been on a date or anything but we've kissed. I feel differently about you then I have ever felt, about anyone. With Lana it was an infatuation, Chloe was kind of a one-sided love, and Alicia . . . well, I felt connected to her but I didn't love her." Lois listened carefully, trying to hide her jealousy when he talked about his exes. Clark continued, "But with you . . . with you it's different. I don't know if we love each other yet, all I know is that I could love you. Do you get that? And I just want to know is this just a fling to you? Just kisses? Or could you see yourself loving me too?"

Lois' just looked at him, eyes beginning to water without any tears falling. She knew she could love him but she couldn't say anything. She knew the second she did, she would cry, so she did the first thing she thought of. She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes and he looked so nervous. She smiled at him and then leaned up to kiss him.

As she went up Clark went down to meet her half way. The kiss was innocent but passionate. Or at least it started out innocent, but it quickly heated up. Lois moved her hand to the back of Clark's head as he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her in close. They stayed like that until both had to pull apart for lack of air.

"So should I take that as a yes?" Clark smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes, I could love you too. Actually I'm starting to think I already do." Lois said uncharacteristically nervous.

"Good, because the whole not knowing thing was a total smoke screen. I knew." He smiled down at her.

"You knew what?" Lois asked joked but was still serious.

"Oh it doesn't matter." Clark said smiling as he stepped back.

"Don't you tease me, Clark Kent." Lois smiled but tried to look irritated.

"Tease you about what?" Clark continued to tease her.

"Fine. Then consider that the last kiss you will ever get from me." Lois started to walk away but was pulled back by Clark.

"I love you." Clark said as he pulled her back.

"Good." Lois smiled. i 'Hey if he can tease, so can I.'/i

"Don't you have anything to say?" Clark asked.

"Nope, I think you covered everything." Her grin grew wider.

"Fine. Then consider that the last kiss you will ever get from me." He mimicked her earlier words as he walked away.

"I love you too!" Lois yelled at him.

He turned around and smiled. "Good." was all he said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go inside and talk with your mom."

"Fine." Clark smiled at Lois as she smiled back. He grabbed her hand and they left the loft to go into the house.

TBC


	16. I'm Different

K this is just gonna be a quick part just because I wrote the ending already. I got done with it then realized, HEY! Lois hasn't learned about the powers yet. So here it goes.

Before they were out of the loft, Clark pulled Lois back.

"Wait Lois, there is one more thing I need to tell you before we go in." Clark said getting nervous as he said it.

"What is it, Smallville?" Lois smiled at him, calming him down a little.

"This might change how you feel about me but I have to tell you." Now it was Lois' turn to get nervous. " You see, I'm different."

"That's it? That's all you had to tell me." Lois was about to laugh when she saw how serious Clark's face was. "Let me guess, there's more."

Clark just nodded. "You see . . . umm . . . I'm not from around here. And when I say here . . . I mean Earth." Clark let that register with Lois before he continued. "I'm from Krypton, which was destroyed. I have . . . powers . . . I guess you could call them."

"What kind of powers?" Lois asked practically unfazed by what Clark told her. Clark just stared at her.

"You just heard what I told you, right?" He asked. By the way she was acting, it didn't seem like it had.

"Yeah, yeah, you're an alien, now answer my question." She said smiling.

"You don't care?"

"No. I love you for who you are. Nothings going to change that. Besides what if you turned out differently because you didn't have them. I wouldn't have my Farm Boy if you _weren't_ different." Lois said with a smile.

"I love you, you know that." He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ahh, Clark put me down. You never answered my question anyways." She said laughing the whole time.

"Look down." He told her. When she did, she noticed they were floating about 3 feet in the air.

Lois let a little squeak and then looked at him and smiled. "So can you only float or is there more?

"More." Clark said and then began to tell her all of his powers.

"Wow! This is so cool." Lois said.

"But you can't tell anybody. The only people who know are Chloe, Pete, Bart, and Lana. And my parents of course." Lois just gave him a 'duh' look when he said that.

"Well, it's not like were around really anybody else, so I really can't tell anybody." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't know your mouth has a way of getting you in trouble." Clark smiled. Then added, "but I can put it to better uses." And with that he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Both pulled apart. They stayed like that for awhile, just floating in the air and staring into each other's eyes.

"You know I think we need to go inside sometime." Lois pointed out.

"Yeah." Clark said disappointed. He brought them both back down and they began to walk to the house.

TBC


	17. The Photo Album

OH LAST CHAPTER Clark and Lois walked into the house, only to find Martha waiting for them to get home. "What have you two been up to." Martha asked, hiding a smile. "Talking." Lois answered. "Speaking of talking, mom we need to talk to you." Clark told her. "About what?" Martha asked, busying herself with straightening up some papers on the table. "Well, we had a very interesting talk with Chloe today." Lois said with a smile. Martha's head popped up, with a look that screamed 'BUSTED'. Clark would have laughed at his mother's face if it wasn't for the fact that he had a lot to thank her meddling for. "So, what did Chloe have to say?" Martha asked, already knowing the answer. "Just the most interesting matchmaking story I've ever heard." Lois continued to smile. Martha looked up at Lois and smiled. "So, how did the story go." "Well there was this meddling mom who tried to set her son up with an incredibly beautiful and wonderful woman . . ." Lois boasted but off of Clark's look finished with, "because she thought they liked each other." "Was she right?" Martha asked grinning. "No." Lois almost laughed as she saw how quickly Martha's face fell. "What?" Martha asked confused. "Turns out, they more than like each other." Lois' grin grew wider and Martha's smile returned. "Well than I guess that mom must be absolutely brilliant for meddling." Martha's grin was so big at this point, the cheshire cat would have envied it. " So how does it all end?" Martha asked. "The two realized they were in love. But that's more of a beginning than an ending, isn't it?" Clark finally spoke as he took Lois' hand into his. Martha looked at her son, amazed by how grown up he was at that moment. "There's only one thing left to figure out about this story." Clark said. "What's that?" Martha asked. "See this guy's mom, took some pictures and he was kind of wondering where they went." Clark subtly questioned what happened to the pictures. "Oh right those. I showed to your father." Martha told the two and almost laughed as she saw their jaws drop. "What?" They both asked. "Well why do you think he was so calm, when he talked to you guys this morning." "I knew it." Clark said to himself shaking his head. "Where are they now?" Lois asked. "Oh here let me get them." Martha ran into the other room. Lois and Clark expected her to come back with pictures but instead came back with a book. "What is this?" Clark asked eyeing the book. "Your story." Martha said but noticing the looks both were giving her she explained. "It starts from when you met. I haven't added the other pictures but you guys can add them when you get done looking over it. Chloe added hers though." Clark and Lois began looking through it, amazed by the pictures they saw. Some of them they couldn't even figure out how people had gotten. a/n: I'm not sure if this is going to work, but I tried to set up a photo album thing. There are a couple sites to go to since I was only allowed to load 5 pics at a time. Oh I took some fanart and forgot to put who made them. So if you see them just tell me and I'll give you credit for them. Oh and howthingschange2 actually goes first then it's howthingschange. After that it goes in order. To be able to see the photo album, you're gonna have to go to kryptonsite and look for my story. It won't let me add it to this site. If you know how to do that please tell me. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience. They sat there looking at the pictures, with smiles spread a mile wide across there faces. Lois asked Clark what the title of the book was. "Let's look at the cover." Clark suggested. As they turned the book over, the title read in gold letters, How Things Change. The End. 


	18. THE ACTUAL PHOTO ALBUM

K I realized the sites weren't working so I put them on here but they are spaced out. They should work once you put them together.

http/ www. freewebs. com/ howthingschange2 /websalbum .htm

http/ www. freewebs. com/ howthingschange /websalbum .htm

http/ www. freewebs. com/ howthingschange3 /websalbum .htm

http/ www. freewebs. com/ howthingschange4 /websalbum .htm

http/ www. freewebs. com/ howthingschange5 /websalbum .htm


End file.
